


Stories

by violet_quill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks tells a small girl a story about why she has two daddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 as a gift for karasu_hime.

"Tell me a story!"

Tonks chuckled and looked down at the small girl bouncing around on her lap. Wide, amber eyes stared up in anticipation.

"What sort of story do you want to hear, darlin'?" Tonks asked, stroking the girl's curly, black hair.

"Tell me the story about why you're my Auntie Tonks instead of my mommy," the girl demanded, revealing a wide smile with one tooth missing.

"But you've heard that one before!"

"Tell me again. _Pleeeeeease?_ "

Tonks chuckled. "Well, okay. I don't see how anyone could possibly deny you anything when you put it that way." She took a breath and settled the girl more comfortably on her knee.

"Once upon a time," she said, "there were two handsome boys. Well." She looked thoughtful. "One was a bit more handsome than the other, but soon to find out that the other could do quite well for himself when he bothered to wash his hair."

The girl tugged at her sleeve impatiently.

"Right. Two handsome boys. They went to school together, but they disliked each other very much. Probably because the first boy, his name was – "

"Remus!" the girl bubbled, bouncing.

"Yes, Remus. Well, Remus had some friends that liked to play jokes on the other boy, whose name was – " Tonks paused purposefully this time, waiting for the interruption.

"Severus!"

"Yes. They liked to play jokes on Severus. Until one day they played a really _awful_ joke, and after that, Severus didn't speak to Remus for twelve long years."

"And Remus was very sad," the girl chimed in.

"Very sad indeed. And after they finally met again after all those years, it didn't get much better. Severus held quite a grudge, you see, so – "

"What's a grudge?"

"Um... it means staying mad at someone even if it's been a long time."

"Well that wasn't very nice of him!"

Tonks laughed. "Sometimes that's just how things are, munchkin. Anyway. Where was I?"

"The grudge."

"Right. Severus held a grudge. It didn't bother Remus too much, though, because he was happy about something else – that his best friend was back after a very long time being away."

The girl suddenly looked very somber. "But then something very bad happened."

Tonks felt a twinge of sadness. "Yes, something very bad. Remus' best friend went away again, this time for good. He was very sad for a very long time."

"But then did things get better?"

Tonks smiled. "You know they did. Because then Severus got over his grudge."

"I know why!" The girl's eyes were shining again.

"Why?"

"Because he was in _love_."

"Quite true. But he'd never been in love before, so he didn't really know how to go about it. Especially when he thought that, after all those years, Remus still hated him."

"But he _didn't_ , did he!"

"No, he didn't. And after he stopped feeling sad all the time, he realized that he was in love, too. It took them a very long time – "

"Almost a _year_!"

"Yes, almost a year, and you're lucky you weren't around then, because it was absolutely excruciating. An entire year before the pair of them stopped being stupid and decided to admit how they felt about each other."

"And then they lived happily ever after!" The girl grinned and tugged lightly a lock of Tonks' violet hair.

"That's not the end of the story, though! You wanted to hear where I come in, remember?"

"Oh, yes! Keep going."

"Well, after Remus and Severus fell in love, they moved into a house so that they could be together all the time. And then after a while longer, they decided that they wanted a family."

"Oh, this is the best part."

Tonks smiled. "Now, most of the time, families have a daddy _and_ a mommy, though that's not how it has to be. But when you have two daddies, you still need a place to make the baby."

"Because _girls_ have babies!" The girl smiled proudly. "I'm going to be a mommy someday."

"I'll bet you'll be a smashing one, too, munchkin. Anyway, when Remus and Severus decided that they wanted a baby, they realized that they needed a girl."

"You!"

"Yes, me." Tonks smiled fondly. "So all three of us went to a special magic baby maker and then their baby was in _my_ tummy."

"That was _me_!" She started bouncing around again, just like she always did when she came into the story.

"Yup, that was you. So when you were born, you had two daddies and one auntie."

"And an Uncle Billy."

"Yes, and Uncle Billy, though he wasn't around at the time. Because he was still in Egypt with the silly blonde girl instead of realizing that he should be here with me."

"And now you're going to have your _own_ baby!"

Tonks patted her belly, which was just barely rounded under her sweater. "That I am. I'm finally going to be a mommy. And after watching your daddies for all this time, I sure am excited about it."

"But you're not going to forget about me, are you?"

"Of course not." Tonks kissed the top of her head. "Now, run upstairs and Uncle Billy will help you get to bed."

"Auntie Tonks?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"How come I stay with you and Uncle Billy every Thursday night?"

"So your daddies can have some alone time."

"What do they do when they're alone?"

Tonks bit her lip, and looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Stories," she said. "They tell each other stories."


End file.
